Chapter 18 The Fell Spell and Quacho Queen
They heard a Train Whistle Reynn: Huh? That's not the usual train whistle. Flamon: Look over there. I think I see some light that weren't here before. Tama: That's the-north ￼of us! Maybe the train'll take us to the upper the-continent. They head over there Lann: Hey? Those tracks don't go anywhere. Makoto: Maybe they're doing some construction. Cactuar Conductor: Non Non. Morgana: Oh! You again!￼ Cactuar Conductor: Yes, me. Tama: If the conductor is here, then the train must be up and the-running. Akira: And how can he be in so many places? Who's Cactuaring the other trains? Cactuar Conductor: I'm everywhere my passengers need a me! The nitty-gritty technical details are a trade secret. Morgana is attacking with his sword, but the Conductor dodge it Tama: So, uh, Mr. The-Conductor, sir, is the train running? Does it go to the upper the-continent? Cactuar Conductor: Of course it does! Go on then, all aboard! But first... Your tickets, please! Akira: Alright, here. They were on the Train Cactuar Conductor: We would like to take a moment now to kindly remind all our passengers to remain in their seats facing forward. Please fasten your seatbelts at this time. Ryuji: Wait, Seatbelts? Yusuke: How did the train have Seatbelts? They buckle their Seatbelts Cactuar Conductor: Three, two, one--- Liftoff! Then it blasted off to the Upper Continent and Lann is gonna hual Ann: Don't puke on me! Reynn: Why does this world's transportation have to be so--- They saw all the Fishes under the Sea and then train take them to the Beach Person: Aloha! And a Warm welcome to the Empyreum. Tama: Hah, I am the-loving the weather! Ryuji: It makes me just wanna laugh out loud! (Laugh) Reynn: I have no idea how to react to that, so I'm just gonna ignore them. Now, what do you say we head for that town over there? They went to the Town called Port Besaid, they ask them about the sunken Temple and no luck Tama: Well, it sounds like every-the-one's heard about the temple we're after. Morgana: Thing is, none of these people have actually been there. Reynn: What'd you except? It's the "temple of the deep." You think people would call it that was swimmable? Yusuke: And from the look of it, the train probably doesn't stop there either. They saw a Sign Lann: "Pantaloggist... Always here to assist"? Tama: Wow. A person that studies the-pants? They think of the-everything! Ryuji: Yeah. Pants must be serious business. Makoto: It's "pantologist," dummies. The prefix is "Pan." Morgana: Cookware, huh? Neat! Futaba: Not those pans. As in "all"! Like they do a little of everything. Lann: Oh! Well. If they do a little of everything, then maybe they can do a little of helping us get down to that sunken Temple. Let's hit the pants! Ryuji: Yeah! Akira: Wait, guys! They left and saw the hut Haru: That's the one we need. Meanwhile Shantotto is making something Shantotto: Now, the test will surely end in success. (Laugh) But it failed Kame: Was I a quart of ingredients short? Lann: Service, please! Haru: Lann, don't you have any manner? Shantotto: Who goes there? Oh my. I rarely cross paths with a Jiant pair. Ryuji: So tell us. Are you the pan-mighty person from the ad? Shantotto: Yes, that's the gist. How can I assist? They explain to her Shantotto: Sunken Temple? Yusuke: Yes. Morgana: You wouldn't happen to have some magic spell? You know, something that let us breath underwater. Maybe some Magic Potion? Shantotto: Breath underwater? Whether it's gill or spells you want, a solution can be met... But, the sea is its own kind of bad stuff. You're almost certain to regret. The currents will leave you blind. And it's so big you'll be bored out of your mind. Yusuke: That's Discouraging. Haru: But, we can handle of a little certain regret. Morgana: Of course. If you know a solution, then we'd really appreciate if you could help us out. Lann: So come on, please? Shantotto: Hm... Well, if you're quite certain that that is your desire, perhaps you're just what I require...￼ Reynn: Scuse ￼me. Shantotto: That's it! We'll start with the dunce. You see, you can't do all total losers at once. He use his power on Lann, Morgana and the others and they are choking Akira: What the!? Morgana: I'm choking! Ann: Guys! Oh my gosh! What did you do to them!? Shantotto: There, There. They simply can't breathe on air. Makoto: Why not? Shantotto: Oh, come on, kids, use your head. You wanted to swim like the fishes, you said. But a fish out of water is soon to be dead. Ann: Are you trying to kill us!? Shantotto: Oh my... After I do you a favor, this is how you choose to repay me? My dears.... Don't make me angry! She knocked them out and put them in a Barrel full of water and they wake up Morgana: Huh? I can breath.. Lann: Hey, Morgana... Shantotto: Oh. You've decided to awake. She look at Tidus and Yosuke ￼ Yosuke: Okay! He and Tidus carried all the Barrels and toss them to the Ocean, and they swim Ryuji: Whoa! We're in the ocean and we're actually breathing! Futaba: Hope you like it, because we can't breathe anywhere else. Yosuke: Don't worry. Me and Tidus been to the sunken temple the whole time. They fellow him and Tidus Makoto: Hey, wait! Does this mean we can't return to Nine Wood Hill? Tama: Oh, you can still go the-back there. Morgana: Hold on, I didn't know you could breathe underwater too. Tama: Don't go the-confusing memwith your average mortal, I'm special. Haru: Okay then, but why didn't go to the temple for us? Tama: What!? Are you the-crazy!? Even the-inch ￼between us and that key is crawling with a Mirage of Barrages--- I mean a barrage of Mirages! If you send me in there alone, I'd get annhi-the-lated! Futaba: Sor-ry. So, did you mean it when you said that we could go back to Nine Wood Hill? Tama: Well, the place isn't just immune to the-time. It can dispel the-magic ￼and other mystical manipulations. So, that means you can go back to Nine Wood Hill without the-choking to death. Ryuji: Phew, what a relief! Although, I guess that means we won't be able to travel anywhere else, huh? Lann: Meh. Let's just finish our dunk to the Sunken Temple and... wait. If we find the key, will we change back? Yosuke: Oh! Don't worry. Dr. Shantotto gave me the antidote to the curse. Morgana: Phew, that was a relief! I thought we'd end up stuck like this... wait! Did you say "Curse"?!￼ Tidus: Yeah? I mean, curse are the Doc's specially. Morgana: Well... we've heard of that. But, as long as she's planning on fixing us up..￼. Yosuke: I guess. Ya see, the doc said--- "Tell those losers the antidote costs, so bringing me a quacho ruby or they can get lost." So good luck. I am not crossing her. Ryuji: She said all that!? Lann: Losers? Wait!? Where does she get off calling us a loser? Ryuji, Lann and Morgana is the loser here! Ryuji: You're mad about the name-calling!? Tama: Questions for you, what the-exactly ￼is a quacho ruby? Ann: Oh, that's right. What is a Quacho? Tidus: A Quacho? Oh! There's some right over there. Their queen cried red tears which are called "Quacho rubies." Yusuke: Now I understand... but, those sound like they must be just about impossible to get. Yosuke: True Enough. They say she only shed one tear every decade. The rubies go for at least a hundred million Gil. Lann: A Hundred what!? Makoto: I swear, that is the last time I ever consult a pantologist. Akira: Say, Tidus, Yosuke. How come you could breathe underwater? Tidus: Well, if you've goosed enough bitzball around... Uh? Akira: What is it? Tidus: Hmm... Eh, I'll tell you about it some other time. They arrived at the Sunken Temple Yosuke: Okay, We'll be waiting back at the surface. Good luck finding￼ that quacho ruby! He left Lann: Okay! Akira: Just don't forget why we originally came here. Tama: You know, if we found enough of them, we could all be filthy stinking the-rich!￼ Ryuji: Now your on it, Tama! Hear that? We're gonna find a quachozillion rubies! Akira: I'll say it again, don't forget why we're here. Reynn: Let's find the key, get the ruby we need, and trade for the antidote. Morgana: (Singing) Rubies... Rubies... Baby, I wanna be a Quacho zillionaire￼. Ryuji: Hey, we can walk! Does that mean we're not underwater anymore? Then they mean the curse has been--- GLURK! Okay, wishful thinking right? But like, shouldn'twe be floating? Tama: Hmm... I think that this temple must have some kind of special the-power. Don't ask me the-how it works, but I sense some kind of force that keeps people and Digimon even Mirages from the-drifting too far away. Reynn: You got a point there. Something keeping us weighed down. Tama: But on the bright side, it's just like being on solid the-ground. That's especially the-helpful for you all, right? Also, this is just the-wild guess but... She walk up the wall Morgana: Whoa! Tama: In some Areas, then walls have their own the-gravity. Which lets us do cool the-stuff like this! Yusuke: Amazing... How'd one of these get down here? Ryuji: I know. They're everywhere. Tama: How long has it been the-holding the breath? Reynn: Please don't ask. "Lann Questions." Lann: You know, as fun as it is to breathe water and on the bottom of the ocean, this place is really started to get to- Reynn: You ever wonder why the ocean is salty? The rain that fills up the ocean isn't sadly. Well, there's reason for it. Futaba: Whoa! That's nice. How about you tell me about it another time? After that they are fighting the Shadows Morgana: Okay, Shadows! Hands in the Air! They raise their hands Morgana: Okay, I want you to take off your mask, go outside and dig your own graves from the Sand. Akira: Morgana. You know that is kind of dark. Morgana: Hey! There are lot of things happening to fast around here. Now go outside! They were outside digging the sands for their grave and they are crying Shadow: I have a Family! Morgana: Faster! Shadow: I just do date entry! Morgana: Alright, you kill him! Shadow: What? Morgana: Kill him! Take this rock and smash him in the Head! Shadow: No, please! Morgana: After you killed him, take his outfit and wear it. Shadow: Please! Morgana: I want you to wear his outfit and show everyone that he had survived and let someone find out that it was you and not him! Then many Shadow surrounded him Shadow: Hold it right there! You Persona Users Scum. Morgana: You have a cool voice, and will you read this? He give him this paper Shadow: Paging Mr Herman. Mr Peewee Herman. Herman: I found my bike! He ran away from them They went to the Temple and the girls saw the Queen Quacho Queen: Egads! Foul ￼tonberries! First they go and steal our precious key... Now they have the utter talk to summon a king? What fiends! They must be desperate to take this realm away from me! (Growl) Oh, I say. Who goes there!? Haru: Us? Quacho Queen: Oh? Not just a human. But a lady jiant and Persona Users? How very unusual! Come now. Lady Jiant and Persona Users simply tell me the latest land news? Then the boys arrived Lann: So Girls, What's going on? Huh? Is she the Queen we're--- Quacho Queen: Noooo! Stay away! I despise men! Stupid man thing! Die. They defeated her and she cry Haru: Coup De Grâce! Quacho Queen: Why! Why, why do they find such sport in picking on meee? (Cries)￼ Meanies! Eat Moogle worms! She ran off and a Quacho rubies have picked up by Haru Lann: Yeesh. I feel like I just, I don't know, wrecked a three-year-old's birthday party. Haru: Well, cheer up. At least now we can go home whenever we want to. Tama: But we need to track the-down that key? Otherwise why did we come the-here? Reynn: That's true. But we know where it is. Remember, the Queen said that the tonberries ￼stole the key. Lann: Aha! So it is down here in the temple. Somewhere! Reynn: Seem that way. Ann: Let's track down those tonberries. And hope they still have it! They went ahead and saw the Queen Morgana: Is that the Queen? She make the clam open Ryuji: Oh cool, that thing just opened. Yusuke: Do you think she's going after the tonberries she mentioned? Tama: We'd better the-tail her. They went down Ryuji: Whoa, I'm getting sick! Tama: I've lost all the-sense ￼of direction! Makoto: No you haven't. Come on. Morgana: Hey, Akira. Akira: Yes? Morgana: I don't think I could keep moving. Akira: Of course you're not moving forward, you're moving.. Straight down. Morgana: I knew it! Help me, Akira! Akira: You're not falling. They made it here Reynn: This place is starting to look less and less like temple. Yusuke: Is it still a manse? Tama: Maybe we've the-fallen ￼into a manse-hole. Makoto: Yes, this must be it! They saw the Queen going to attack Tonberries, But fail Ryuji: What is that!? Yusuke: A Huge Tonberries! Tama: Get the-ready. Here it comes! Then Ann feel the Pink Aura around her, knowing her soul breaker has been unlocked Ann: Here I go! She use Runic and defeated the Tonberry Ann: A Beautiful Rose has Thorn! Tama: The-yay,￼ we did it! The last key, and now we the-got it! Lann look at the Queen Lann: Look, we're sorry about before. Quacho Queen: I... I never commanded... the weak-thing to rescue me. So.. if it... wants thanks... well then... it's got another thing coming!￼ She left Akira: Uh... good bye. Quacho Queen: T-take the blasted key! Toad face! Yusuke: Oh-kay... Well, I guess we got what we came for. All's well that ends well? Tama: I the-made ￼it so the Exit Gate will take you the-right to where Veemon is waiting. Futaba: Okay. We need to get ahold of that antidote. But they look scared around here Haru: But where are we? Morgana saw the Sign say Rock Bottom Morgana: That is a different world. And the soil is different as well. Green Soil: Do you... (Raspberry) mind... (Raspberry) putting me down? Ryuji: Akira, I don't like it here. It's dark and scary. I don't wanna be here. I wanna go back to Nine Wood Hills. Look, I can't even tell the bathrooms apart. He pointed at the bathroom that has a question mark that has ¿ and ? Akira: That is easy. Wait for someone to come out and then we know. Strange Monsters came out of the ? Bathroom Akira: I think we should wait a bit more. Then more monster came out of the ? and ¿ Ryuji: I still cannot read the signs! Let's get out of here! Then the Flying Dutchman appear scared the Phantom Thieves and the Twin All: Flying Dutchman! Dutchman: Lann. Your time has come. Lann: Wait. I am not Lann. I'm Ryan. Ryan.... Flower. Dutchman: Wait a sec. Excuse me. Woman: Yes? Dutchman: I'm looking for Lann. Woman: Oh. He's here with his friends. Dutchman: No. That's the allies of Ryan Flower. Woman: Ryan Flower? Dutchman: So, you are trying to fool the Flying Dutchman, do ya? Lann: What do you want with me then? Dutchman: I'm here to escort you to the resting place of all bad undersea folk: Davy Jones' locker! Lann: Davy Jones' Locker!? Akira: Why he want to go there? He's not bad guy. Dutchman: Well, he skip school alot back in Nine Wood Hill. Lann: I just thought it was Summer. Dutchman: But it's not! Time for you to go to Davy Jones' Locker! Morgana: Wait just a mouse chasing second. Dutchman: Who dares back-sass the Flying Dutchman? Morgana: That would be me! Morgana Back-Sass-cat. I say you got the wrong boy. Lann is the nicest, kindest, most caring boy I ever known. Dutchman: He would sell your soul for a couple of Coins. Morgana: I bet my soul he won't. Dutchman: You got yourself a bet. Okay, Lann, I'll let you stay, but first, help me settle a bet. If you had to choose between Morgana and all the money I have in my pocket, which would you take? Lann: That depends, how much money you got? Morgana: Lann! Dutchman: Six golden coins. Lann: I take the coins. Morgana: Lann!! Dutchman: There you go, Lann. Six Golden Coins. Morgana Next stop, Davy Jones' locker! Morgana: (Scream) They disappear Lann: Look, guys. We got money! Akira: Lann. I don't know if I can say it. But, how come you trade Morgana for Six golden coins? Lann: You think I could've gotten more? Yusuke: He stood up to you and you sold him out. Raynn: YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!!!! Lann: You're right. What have I done? I lost my friend. I do not want this stupid things. I want Morgana back! Then Dutchman appeared and put Morgana down Dutchman: Here! Take him. Lann: You heard what I said? Dutchman: Heard what you said? I couldn't hear myself thinking with this one around. I only had him for thirty seconds. He just kept crying and whining alot. His fate is worse then death. He's your problem now! He disappeared Lann: Heh, about that trading for pocket change... Morgana: I thought I was a goner. Lann: You would have? Morgana: No. They laugh￼ and heading back to the Surface Tidus: I can't believe you found a Quacho ruby! Wow, guys! Futaba: And the Antidote? Tidus: Right here! They can breathe the surface now Morgana: Woo! Sweet, sweet, air! Yusuke: I guess Shantotto wasn't kidding around. Makoto: The Sea is another kind of bad stuff. I don't think I've ever been so tired... Tidus: Oh! If you ever feel like going for another dip down there, you're gonna need these. He give them an Item ???: There you are, we've been looking all over! They saw Yuna and Fuuko Futaba: Was that? Makoto: Yuna! Fuuko! Tidus: What? A friend of yours? Hey, there. I'm Tidus. Yosuke: I'm Yosuke. Yuna: Oh! I'm the summoner Yuna. Fuuko: And I'm Fuuko. Tidus: Wow, A Summoner! Never met one of those. Tama: Good the-say, Yuna and Fuuko! Fuuko: Thank you. Wait! What's with the "the-" you said. It's no time to mince "the's." Tama: Aw! Yuna: Explain yourself! What did you do to Teddie, Rydia, Koromaru and Eiko? Ann: Huh? Wait a moment. Did something happen to them? Fuuko: Don't play jokes on us! They're gone. Both of them went missing right after they ran into you! They explain to them Yuna: Then... you say to me that you don't know? You really have no idea where my friends have been taken? They nodded￼ Fuuko: That's.. a shame. Ann: I... might be going out on a limb, but I can't help but wonder if maybe... Fuuko: What is it? Ann: Maybe someone is targeting Summoner. Specifically. Fuuko: Targeting Summoner? Come to think of it, not long after I met you--- Then the Dark Persona taken her away All: Yuna! Fuuko! Tidus: Leave them to us! They went off to save them Ryuji: Hey, wait up!￼ They're gone Akira: Great! We've lost sight of them. Lann: Rrgh! what's that Shadow's Problem? Morgana: Was that the one who took the other summoners? Tama: We're just gonna have to hope Tidus and Yosuke can keep Lady the-Fuuko and Yuna safe. Lann: Huh? Yusuke: What's happening? The Keys are glowing Morgana: The Key Then it becomes a Stair that goes up to the Sky Meanwhile ???: The Beast's have been unfettered... And the two worlds... ??? 2: Shall be joined again. Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes Category:Transcript Category:Ryantransformer